Aureolus
Description & History Mentem-Spezialist aus dem Haus Jerbiton: Aureolus ist ein fröhlicher, verlogener Jerbiton, der Sohn einer kleinen Adelsfamilie aus dem Traungau, der jüngste Filius der bekannten Jerbiton Maga Astrolabe. Astrolabe - eine der bekanntesten Diplomatinnen des Ordens - hat einen Gutteil der letzten zwei Jahrzehnte in den Konventen der Lombardei verbracht und sich ihren zwei Hauptinteressen hingegeben: der Intrige und dem Studium der Mentem Magie. Astrolabe war eine außerordentlich gute Lehrmeisterin und die Beziehung zwischen ihr und ihrem Discipulus war und ist sehr eng. So eng, dass sogar verleumderische Gerüchte auftauchten. Aureolus schätzt den Umgang mit Menschen der unterschiedlichsten Herkunft und Art und er hat kaum Berührungsängste mit mundänen Mächten oder fremden Kulturen. Umso größere Scheue hat Aureolus dagegen vor den Feenwesen, nachdem ihn als Kind eine Wasserfrau in die Tiefen der Donau locken wollte. Mit seiner Familie - Lehensmännern der Herrn von Ort mit Schwerpunkt im heutigen Bad Ischl, ihrerseits wiederum Lehensmänner der Otokare, den Markgrafen der Steiermark - ist Aureolus trotz seines Lebens im Orden des Hermes in Verbindung und verbunden geblieben. Man hilft sich, wo man kann. Und der Klan Assenberg ist zahlreich und weitverbreitet - so auch im Tullner Gebiet, wo im Gefolge des Ministerialengeschlechts derer von Zillern einige der (Halb)Cousins und (Halb)Cousinen Dienst tun, im Kloster Kremsmünster, wo einer der Onkel von Aureolus Mönch ist und so weiter und so fort. Astrolabe wurde früh von Aureolus aufmerksam - nämlich als dieser - mit einer Reihe von anderen Sprösslingen nieder Adelsfamilien bei einer Audienz ihren Oberherren, den Markgrafen der Steiermark vorgestellt wurde (in der Hoffnung in das Gefolge dieser mächtigen Familie aufgenommen zu werden). Aus der Karriere als Familiar der Otokare wurde nichts, allerdings wurde die damals den Hof der Otokare besuchende Astrolabe auf die Begabung von Aureolus aufmerksam und schnell mit seinen Eltern handelseinig, das merkwürdige Kind an sich zu nehmen (einer von Aureolus älteren Brüdern macht plötzlich Karriere am Hof der Otokare und seine Tante fand urplötzlich das Gefallen eines verwitweten, reichen Ritters). Es folgten einige aufregende Jahre in Durrenmar als Lehrling von Astrolabe, derer sich weitere, von Manipulation und hermetischen und mundänen Intrigen erfüllte Jahre im genuesischen Konvent Feritel anschlossen. Nach erfolgreicher Beendigung mehrerer Missionen erlangte Astrolabe endlich ihr ersehntes Ziel, als reguläres Mitglied in den Konvent Durrenmar aufgenommen zu werden, so dass sie und ihr Schüler wiederum den Weg zurück über die Alpen in den legendären Konvent des Bonisagus antreten konnnten, wo Aureolus die letzten Jahre vor seinem Wizard's Gauntlet verbrachte. Astrolabe ist maßgeblich für die mundänen Beziehungen von Durrenmar zuständig, bei dieser Aufgabe bediente sie sich ausgiebig Aureolus' besonders unauffälliger magischer Begabung, um auf die mundänen Machthaber einzuwirken. Demnach ist Aureolus relativ häufig in den Höfen deutscher Machthaber ein- und ausgegangen und ist daher in die Denkensweise der höfischen mundänen Gesellschaft eingeweiht. Auf einer ausgedehnten Reise in den Süden des deutschen Reiches an der Seite seiner Herrin konnte er wieder Kontakt mit seiner Familie aufnehmen. Names & Numbers Aging & Warping General Info Aureolus ist ein für seine Zeit relativ groß gewachsener Mann, wenngleich eher von schmächtiger Statur schwarzhaarig und mit einem kurzen gestutzten Bart. Er hat meist ein freundlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Characteristics Virtues & Flaws Abilities Personality Traits & Reputations Combat Weapons Fatigue & Wounds | |} Equipment *3 sets of clothes - two stout well made sets of travelling gear, complete with a caped coat, one for winterly climates, the other one for summer time, complete with appropriate gloves and boot, one set of wizardly robes. *wax tablet, writing gear *hunting knife, small knife for eating *small leatherbound volume (empty) Magus Traits Aureolus sieht sich als magischen Praktiker, dem viel an einer möglichst unmittelbaren Anwendbarkeit seiner Magie - insbesondere auf dem Gebiet der Mentem Magie liegt. Sein besonderes Interesse gilt der magischen Manipulation der Erinnerungen, Gedanken und Gefühlen anderer Menschen - die möglichst unauffällig sein sollten, damit sie auch im möglichst effizient in der mundänen Öffentlichkeit angewendet werden. Affiliation Wizard's Sigil: a short flash of golden light in the eyes of Aureolus, as if his irises were to turn gold for a second or two Magical Arts Laboratory Basic Lab Total (+ Technique + Form): INT + Magic Theory + Aura = TOTAL Longevity Ritual Lab Total: Score - Age Roll Modifier: Score Twilight Scars: Raw Vis Base Casting TotalsEdit Spells Aura of Ennobled Presence (MuIm10) +11 Disguise of the New Image (MuIm15) +11 Wizard's Sidestep (ReIm10) +10 Aura of Rigthful Authority (ReMe20) +19 Confusion of the Numbered Will (ReMe15) +19 Panic of the Trembling Heart (CrMe15) + 19 Pains of Perpetual Worry (CrMe20) + 19 Rising Ire (CrMe15) +19 Recollection of Memories Never Quite Lived (MuMe4) +19 Loss of but a moment's memories (PeMe15) +19 Calm the Motion of the Heart (PeMe15) +19 Rewards of Good Faith (CrMe20) +19 Obedience of the Loyal Hound (CrMe15) +19 Range: Sight D:Sun T: Ind. The target of the spell gains +4 Loyalty towards a specific goal or person for the duration of the spell. The target gets a natural resistance roll of Int - Loyal, with appropriate personality rolls adding or subtracting (Base 4, +1 Eye, + 2 Sun) Category:Ars Magica Category:Arx Antra Furva Category:Kirchberg Category:Personen